Ice Petals
by Silverblizzard
Summary: Cowritten by Silver Pup and blizzardstar2000. [AU] Selena lives and drags her sons off with her across the land while Morzan tries to track them down and get his family back. Review!


Summary: (AU) Selena lives and drags her sons off with her across the land while Morzan tries to track them down and get his family back.

By: **blizzardstar2000** and **Silver pup**

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative Christopher Paolini. Sue and die.

Fascinating AN's at the bottom. Check em' out if you like…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh woke up at the first touch of her hand, sitting up worriedly at the pinched expression on her face. "Mommy?" he said uncertainly, searching his mother's face. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," Selena said softly, brushing back Murtagh's hair. "There's no time for questions. Come with me, my love. _Quietly_."

Murtagh hesitated, then threw back the covers. Selena stood up unsteadily, her hair glowing in the dim lamplight. "This way."

Swinging the door open slightly, Selena peered fearfully both ways down the hall before slipping out the door. Murtagh followed her, anxiety building in his chest as they padded down the hall. Selena was dressed for travel, in riding breeches and a thick sweater. Her secretive manner, the way she tiptoed down the halls of their home—

Something was wrong.

It was late, now—even the evening shift of servants had gone to bed. Selena hurried to the stables, her grip on Murtagh's hand growing tighter with nerves as she ran out from the shelter of the manor into the cool night air.

"Mommy?" Murtagh tried again, glancing uneasily at Selena's face. "Mommy, what's going on? Did Father say we could go—?"

"Not now—" Selena began, and stopped with a tired sigh upon seeing the stubborn expression on Murtagh's face. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Murtagh—"

"My lady?"

Selena whirled around, alarm clear on her face as Triannon, the steward of the estates, emerged through the stable door. "Triannon!" Selena cried, her eyes wild and panicked. "Triannon, what're you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same thing of you, my lady," Triannon said mildly. "I don't suppose there's a reason why you're out here in the middle of the night?"

Selena stepped in front of Murtagh, seeking to shelter him. "Go back to sleep," she ordered, although the wobble in her voice betrayed her nerves. "There's nothing here, Triannon—"

"To the contrary, my lady, there seems to be much more than your husband would allow," Triannon said calmly. "I believe his orders were for you to be confined to the castle while he was away, were they not? Yet here you stand here, seemingly willing to defy his direct orders. With your _son_, no less—"

"Triannon—" Selena breathed, shaking her head frantically. "You wouldn't betray us, would you? Please. You never saw anything, never heard anything. Don't give us away—"

"I cannot, my lady," Triannon said softly. While her eyes reflected traces of pity and understanding, her voice was firm. "I think it would serve the interests of all if you returned to the castle now—"

"_Slytha!_" Selena cried, startling the horses. The mare closest to them reared, white showing around her eyes at the presence of magic. Triannon slumped to the ground, her body collapsing as the magic forced her into sleep. Selena leaned against the stable door, gasping for breath. "There," she panted. "That's her taken care of. Murtagh—"

"Tria?" Murtagh breathed, staring wide-eyed at the unconscious steward. He glanced quickly at his mother, biting his lip. "Mommy, what did you do—"

"I did what I had to!" Selena snapped, breathing hard. "I did what your father taught me to do. All of them, they jump to his every command; they're bars in this golden cage. Listen to me, Murtagh." She knelt down, staring passionately into his eyes. "We have to leave. Can't you understand? Another one of his drunken rages and he'll throw that damned sword of his, and it won't just lay your back open. It'll _kill_ you! He can't control himself—"

"But—"

"Don't!" Selena said, her voice nearly hysterical. "Stop defending him! He's not who he was! He can't—" she stopped, audibly forcing back a sob in her throat. "He can't forgive himself for his past wrongs, your father, and he will only get _worse_."

She stopped, her face pale as she stared at Murtagh. He stared at her, awed and a little shocked by his mother's uncharacteristic rage. She was usually so meek—Father was the angry one, the one whose fury was feared by all.

"Is it something I did?" he asked finally, his voice small and tentative.

Selena laughed, a bitter, mocking sound. "Nothing you did. It's nothing anybody did, nothing that anybody could prevent. Except me, only I too did nothing until it was too late. And see what price I paid—a scar upon your back and the near-death of my son." She tightened her grip on his arm, resting her chin on his hair. "If you had died, I would have, too. I will not risk something like that happening again."

Selena trailed off, staring listlessly into space. Murtagh said nothing, one hand trailing to touch the scar that trailed across his back. A phantom pain twinged under his fingers as he touched it, remnants of the fire that had nearly killed him.

"It's okay, Mommy," he said quietly. "I understand."

Selena pulled back, a rueful smile building on her lips. "That's my lad," she said softly, brushing back his hair. "Always brave for your ailing mother." She kissed him gently on the forehead, standing up with a rustle of cloth. "We're going to take Topsy out for a ride," she said, patting the mare's side. "There're places we can go to, to be safe. Safe from…"

She didn't finish, her words left hanging in the air as she tightened the mare's saddle. Murtagh watched her dig out a burlap sack from the hay, tying it onto the mare's back.

"Father doesn't know?" he asked suddenly.

Selena turned slightly, her eyes glittering in the dim light. "No. Father doesn't." She cast a troubled look at the unconscious Triannon, her voice containing a tremor when she next spoke. "Yet, anyway."

She emphasized this with a sharp jerk on Topsy's reins. The mare snorted uneasily, pawing the ground with a sharp toss of her head. "Easy," Selena murmured, stroking the mare unsteadily. "Down, lass." She glanced sharply at Murtagh, nodding. "Come here, I'll boost you up."

Murtagh hesitated, staring at her from across the stable. Selena stilled as he gave no indication of moving, doubt flickering in her eyes. "Murtagh..."

He didn't move, uncertainty darkening his face. Instinctively, he knew—there was a choice here, a dilemma that he could not take lightly. Father or Mommy? Stay or go? Home, with all its troubles and fears—or the unknown, with whatever possible fates that lay out there?

"Murtagh," Selena said softly, seeing the indecision that flickered across his face. "Don't..."

He glanced uneasily at her, his stomach churning. Could he? Should he? Behind Selena, Triannon stirred slightly, moaning in her sleep. The steward was kind to him. All the servants were. If he could just stay out of Father's way—

But without Mommy? Could he do that?

He knew the answer even as his body moved instinctively, the choice taken for him. Selena's face filled with a sharp flush of relief as she bolstered him into the saddle, her hands trembling as she did so. She said nothing, and so did he—his action was words enough for both of them.

"Go," Selena whispered to Topsy, flapping her reins sharply. The mare neighed softly, tossing her head as she galloped out of the stable and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morzan jumped off Aderes's back and landed smoothly on his feet. He wavered for a moment, before leaning against Aderes side with his eyes clenched close tightly.

_Still alive, Morzan?_ Aderes asked lightly though there was an underline of concern.

_Fine_, Morzan answered as his head stopped spinning. _Just dizzy and tired_.

_Oh good. Now get off, you stink, _Aderes rumbled as he nudged the man with his snout.

Morzan grunted and pushed away, stumbling slightly before walking straight. This recent battle with the Varden was, to put it plainly, exhausting. His clothes and armor were torn and dirty, while his left arm was practically mangled. His side ached thanks to a blow from a spiked club, and his right thigh was still bleeding from the arrow that went right to the bone. Morzan couldn't recall being in such a bloody state in a long time.

"Bloody rebels," he muttered lowly, pushing the door to his estate open with his good hand. He took a moment to look around, satisfied to see that everything was in order. He liked to see his home in the state that he wanted in. Aderes said this was because he was a controlling bastard but Morzan just believed that it was thanks to his dislike for change.

_Now where the hell are the servants?_ Morzan wondered, noting that the halls were empty.

Limping down the halls, Morzan began to realize that it was only the servants who were missing, but also the guards, maids and gardeners. Norwood Manor was completely deserted of any signs of life.

Alarmed, Morzan began to move quicker while bellowing out for his head steward, "Triannon! _Triannon_!"

At the second call the slender woman appeared, breathing heavily and deathly pale. She curtsied to her liege gracefully, keeping her head down all the while. "Welcome back, my lord."

"Triannon, where is everyone?" Morzan demanded, not wasting any time in pleasantries.

Triannon looked up and met his eyes in regret. "They are out looking for the lady Selena and the young master. They... left late last night. I swear, milord—I tried to stop her! But she used some type of... of—of _magic_ on me! I was unconscious on the ground, and when I awoke it was to find your wife and son gone. I've...I've ordered the entire household to search for them since."

It took a moment for all this information to sink in. Triannon stared at him uneasily, shifting from one foot to another as fear tingled down her spine. Then Morzan was stalking away from the shaky woman, running down the corridors of his home into his son's room.

Morzan stormed about the child's room, throwing open doors and trunks as he frantically searched for his only child. When he finally realized nothing was to be found, he left the room for Selena's only to find the same results.

With shaking hands, Morzan picked up the crystal mirror from the vanity and stared at it mutely. His reflection stared back, showing the murderous anger that was etched clearly across his face. Morzan stared at it for a moment before crushing it in both hands, yelling out a name that echoed through the halls of Norwood Manor and all the land surrounding it, striking fear in all who heard the cry...

"SELENA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Silver pup**: This is what happens when one keeps feeding the mutant plot bunnies that live under the bed. They breed, establish more bunnies, and then overrun innocent bystanders with ideas. -shakes head sadly- It was horrible, just horrible. I think my parents are still stuck in the fray. Who knows if they'll ever make it out alive...

-coughs- Anyway, I would like to point out that this story is written by TWO, that's right TWO authors. The talented blizzardstar2000 and myself, Silver pup. This account is actually a joint account that we made to post the story we are working on together. That's why the penname is Silverblizzard, see? But note that we also have our own accounts and our own pieces that we're working on. To see said stories then check out the accounts blizzardstar2000 and Silver pup. And yes, that was a shameless plug in.

**blizzardstar2000**: FYI, this fic is set in the same universe as the Roses/Ice trilogy (check out our profiles, you so totally know you want to!). That means OC's and same general situation w/ Morzan and Selena and all. Brief little character intro:

Aderes: Morzan's dragon (red)

Triannon: Morzan's steward

Norwood Manor: Morzan's estate

Whoo, does Morzan own a lot of things or what? And that's not even diving into the canon characters: Selena (Morzan's wife) and Murtagh (Morzan's sword)...

Anyway, I'll shut up now. O.o

**Review!!!**


End file.
